¿Puedo Besarte?
by LouiseTH
Summary: Maki tiene una duda que surge durante su relación con Honoka.


**Hola :3**

 **Bueno uwu esta es otra ocasión que hago un one-short porque para hacer fics soy un asco y soy re-vaga. Además, me gusta mucho leer los fics de los demás que los míos propios. En especial los de Honoka Harlaown :'v si lee esto… veo cada honomaki que hace y espero ansiosa lo que escriba.**

 **Bien:3 sin preámbulos comencemos**

 **IMPORTANTE: LoveLive! No me pertenece ni sus personajes que lo componen.**

\- ¡¿Qué?!-

Si, ahí estaba yo **Nishikino Maki** junto con 2 de mis mejores amigas. Toujo Nozomi y Ayase Eli quienes son pareja desde hace medio año. Nos encontrábamos en la sala de nozomi mientras que ellas trataban de entender a mi pregunta.

-Pregunte… ¿Q-que como p-puedo besar a honoka? -

-B-bueno maki, como decirlo… creímos que tú ya la… – comento mi amiga rubia algo desorientada

\- Habías tomado sexualmente – esa fue nozomi interrumpiendo con estupideces como suele hacer.

\- ¡Nozomi!... a eso no me refería – regaño Eli - Lo que me refería es que creíamos que ya se había besado o algo así, digo son pareja desde hace 3 meses… ¿no es tiempo de que lo hayan hecho? –

-D-digamos que ha habido momentos en que casi n-nos besamos… pero honoka suele distraerse o nos llegan a interrumpir-

-Umm… eso es un caso serio… ya que honoka suele ser densa en muchos sentidos… ¿verdad elicchi… Umi y tu saben eso? –

\- ¡Oh vamos! ¿Cuándo me perdonaras por no darme cuenta de tus sentimientos hace tiempo? –

Y así… se pusieron a discutir por lo mismo. No es que ellas discutan seguido pero cada vez que se ofrecía la ocasión pues… salían con el mismo tema.

15 min después

\- ¿Terminaron? - estaba harta de esta situación, el solo hecho de mirarlas acarameladas y haciéndose mimos me daba nauseas

-Vamos maki, no sientas envidia de nosotras solo porque no puedes besar a honoka- su cara burlesca de nozomi me saca de quicio –tranquila algún día podrás subir ese escalón. Te aviso que el próximo que es mucho más interesante…-

\- ¡C-cállate!... si hubiera sabido que se pondrían así mejor debí haber ido con umi y kotori…-

-Es que nosotras no podemos decirte mucho. El besarse es un acto que es diferente en varias relaciones, existen los accidentales, los mutuos o dada la situación pueden ser robados…-

-Mira maki…- hablo nozomi con ese toque maternal cuando va enserio – si quieres saber cómo dar la iniciativa, es algo simple –

\- ¿Simple? -

-No es necesario regalar cosas o escribirle poemas de varias hojas… solo es mirarla a los ojos, trasmitiendo por medio de la mirada esa sensación de confianza y cariño que le tienes. _Piensa porque la amas tanto_ -

\- ¿Cómo sabré cuando es el momento? -

-Tu misma lo sientes, no es como si te llegara una notificación a tu celular diciendo "Es tiempo de besarla" solo lo sientes ¿entiendes? –

\- Mirarla a los ojos y sentir que es el momento… entiendo –

-No te veo muy convencida maki-

-B-bueno es… -

-Déjala elicchi, creo que es momento de que ella vaya con honoka y haga lo suyo. Me imagino que iras a verla ahora mismo ¿no? –

\- Si… -

-Tranquila… nozomi y yo te estaremos apoyando. Confió en que lo lograras – finalizo Eli dándome ánimos de los cuales me sirvieron un poco.

Después de un rato más platicando sugerí que era mejor irme, me despedí de las chicas y salí directo a casa de honoka. No solíamos hacer muchas cosas… solo que esta vez ella quería ir al parque a caminar un rato. Estando cerca de su casa, envié un texto anunciando mi llegada, durante mi espera me di cuenta que estaba casi oscureciendo ¿sus padres la dejaran salir así de tarde? No pude contestar a tal pregunta ya que un ruido de una puerta interrumpió mis pensamientos. Era ella.

Tenía puesto una sudadera color salmón con una camisa blanca, un short de mezclilla azul claro, unas medias negras más arriba de la rodilla y de calzado unas botas cafés claro sencillas. Era un conjunto hermoso a diferencia del mío que era más aburrido tenía un abrigo algo delgado color vino, una falda azul con flores, un panty medias negras y botas cafés oscuras. Fuera lo que fuera que tuviera puesto honoka se veía jodidamente hermosa.

\- ¿Nos vamos? – dijo honoka sacándome de mis pensamientos

-A-ah si- ¡Diablos! Me estoy sonrojando… solo la vi y me hizo poner nerviosa

Habíamos llegamos al parque, pero no íbamos hablando de nada ya que honoka es la que tiene muchos temas de conversación y yo solo la escucho. Aunque esta es la excepción, ella se veía pensativa y todos sabemos que cuando se pone así es porque sucede algo.

-Honoka ¿suce… –

\- ¿Podemos sentarnos? –

\- ¿Eh? ¡Ah sí! – esto es extraño

Había pensado que tal vez estaba cansada pero esa mirada me ponía nerviosa

-Honoka… ¿te pasa algo? –

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta difícil? – hablo al fin

\- Dime…-

\- ¿puedo besarte? –

\- ¿Disculpa? –

\- D-digo… somos pareja y llevamos 3 meses que estamos saliendo, pero no hemos hecho nada de besarnos que solo salir y tomarnos la mano –

\- ¡No! – grité, pero me di cuenta de mi error. Mire a honoka quien estaba impresionada y de repente unas lágrimas se asomaron... oh no

-Sabes… No entiendo porque me aceptaste...- bajo la cabeza evitando cualquier contacto visual

-H-honoka… yo no… -

\- Trataba de mejorar nuestra relación… Kotori-chan me dijo que a veces uno debe dar la iniciativa… pero veo que eso te incomodo… así que, aunque no quiera sera mejor que tú y yo…

\- ¡Cállate! Todo menos eso… Te amo ¡OK! Y-y sé que fue un error gritarte, pero yo q-quería… y-yo mmm – ella me miro asustada ¡Vamos maki tu puedes! Recuerda lo que dijo nozomi…

" _solo es mirarla a los ojos, trasmitiendo por medio de la mirada esa sensación de confianza y cariño que le tienes. Piensa porque la amas tanto"_

¡Eso! Es ahora o nunca…

Dirigí mi mirada un poco más relajada hacia ella, pensando un porqué de amarla… no es cosa de tanto pensar ya que la amo por ser ella, su mirada, su actitud infantil y decidida, su sonrisa que me recibe cada vez que nos vemos, su voz gritando mi nombre, su delicioso olor dulce…

Mi mano subió hasta su mejilla derecha para acariciarla delicadamente como si de fina porcelana se tratará. Así que este es el momento que hablaba nozomi…

Sin prisa alguna me fui acercando hacia su rostro y mediante me iba acercando cerraba mis ojos hasta perder cualquier contacto visual… no sabía que cara había puesto cuando la distancia de nuestros rostros se cerró.

Sus labios eran como un dulce… muy suaves y deliciosos.

Duramos aproximadamente unos 6 min besándonos hasta que nuestros pulmones nos exigieron oxígeno por lo que nos separamos, ella enterró su rostro en mi cuello más sonrojada que yo.

-mou… tonta maki-chan… creí que tú no me querías…-

\- ¿Cómo no querré a la chica más hermosa de todo Otonokizaka? -

\- No lo sé… será porque soy una persona con suerte…- alzo su cabeza ofreciéndome una de sus sonrisas

\- Suerte la que tengo al tenerte conmigo…

-Vaya vaya… quien diría que maki-chan diría cosas como esas…-

\- ¡¿EH?! B-bueno… es porque eres una idiota al c-creer que no te quería… ¡jum!... -

-Mou ¿mi tomate ya se pondrá en modo tsundere? -

\- ¡C-cállate! D-deja de decir estupideces… -

\- Solo con una condición… -

\- Ahora que pedirás ¿Mas pan? –

\- No solo eso – se acercó a unos centímetros de mi rostro y con un tono de deseo – ¿sabes que más me dijo kotori-chan? –

\- ¿Q-q-que? – es endemoniadamente sexy

-Que hay diferentes tipos de besos…-

\- ¿S-si? – me va a matar…

-Ajam… y pues – su dedo se deslizo por mi cuello causando escalofríos – quería saber… ¿si estas dispuesta a experimentarlos? -

\- H-honoka… ¿n-no creo que sea conveniente llegar tarde a casa? -

-Tranquila… mis padres saben que llegare tarde… - y si aviso me beso.

Esta chica se tiene sus planes malévolos a veces a pesar de ser una idiota.

 **Y así acaba esto…**

 **Son las 5:25 am deos:'v tengo mucho sueño, pero sabía que si lo dejaba para un lado pues se me iba a ir la idea.**

 **Como sea, espero que les haya gustado:') tengo más ideas escritas en mi celular las cuales espero pasar aquí. Otro honomaki o un Whiterose:v no se haber que hago.**

 **Si tuve errores de gramática o algo:'v pues no es excusa más bien es una verdad. No me dedico a escribir fics profesionales ni nada por lo que u: bueno no puedo ofrecer mucho más que lo que escribo, pero mejorare uwu**

 **Si tu corazón te lo permite apóyame en mi page u: donde subo a veces Honomaki o algo relacionado de ese fandom o cosas homos**

 **Aquí el link**

 **LouiseTH1904/ - Es facebook**

 **También en una hermosísima página también que ama Lovelive tanto como yo. Aunque sé que la conoces bastante bien :'D si no pues pásale de todos modos**

 **Harasho101/ - Y también esta :3**

 **Dejen sus reviews o sugerencias.**

 **Y YA!**

 **Puro verbo que tiro por delirio de sueño.**

 **Fino al prossimo aggiornamento** _\- Hasta próxima actualización –_

 **Se pocas cosas en italiano:'v pero no te dejes engañar. La louise no sabe hablarlo.**

 **LouiseTH OUT!**


End file.
